I will try to fix you
by AlexanderMathews
Summary: Waige story rated T for now might go to an M rating. "WALTER STOP YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!" Paige shouts and Walter immediately freezes but doesn't turn around. "That's the plan Paige." He muttered but she still heard him. Walter is dealing with some issues. Will Paige be able to help him? Will Walter let her help? summary sucks but please give my story a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpion

 **AN: This is my version of what happens after the season one finale also this is my first Scorpion fanfic so please take it easy on me. This is a fic that will be a couple of chapters long so please tell me what you think good or bad as a writer I need to know everything so I can improve. One last thing I do have dyslexia so apologies for any spelling mistakes and such.**

Chapter one:

Things had been rough between Paige and Walter since he came back from the hospital sure he said hello and goodbye but he never spoke any other words to her. It was even worse when Paige started bringing Ralph around again because when Ralph was there Walter locked himself in his bedroom. Nearly a month went by like this until one night Paige was tucking Ralph into bed and she could tell something was bothering her son.

"Ralph sweetie do you want to tell me what's going on in that big brain of yours?" Paige asked.

"I don't think Walter likes me anymore." Ralph replied in a small voice.

"Of course Walter likes you Ralph, what make you think otherwise?" Paige questioned her son.

"Before he got hurt her used to hang out with me all the time and give problems to solve and help me deal with school. Now I never see him anymore, is he upset with me mom?" Ralph answered.

"Ralph Walter's just recovering he needs his space to rest, it has nothing to do with you okay baby?" Paige said as she stroked Ralph's forehead.

"Okay. Night mom." Ralph said.

"Night baby." Paige said as she left his room and entered the living room.

She paced trying to come up with reasons behind Walter's actions and when she came up with nothing she decided her best course of action would be to confront Walter. She glanced at the clock it read 10:24, quickly she picked up her phone and called Toby knowing he would still be up. Toby happily agreed to come over and look after Ralph.

By the time Toby got to her apartment and Paige arrived at HQ it was 11:00 pm, she could see the lights on knew Walter was still awake. Before she got out of her car and stormed into HQ she thought about the last time she and Walter argued and how it lead to Walter nearly dying. That was when it clicked maybe he hasn't forgiven her properly yet but there was no need for Ralph to suffer feeling like it was his fault.

As she entered HQ she could hear Cabe and Walter shouting _'maybe he hasn't forgiven Cabe fully as well_ ' she thinks to herself until she hears Cabe tell Walter he can't keep treating Paige like this and he certainly can't keep avoiding Ralph.

"Does it matter what I do anymore I'm dammed if I do and dammed if I don't, if I don't let things go back to normal between me and Paige the team will suffer. If I do get things back normal again how do I know she wont just try to leave again huh?" Walter questioned. 

"I don't think Paige will leave again she knows this is her home and even if things are rough between you two right now you can't take it out on her son." Cabe said.

"As for Ralph well Paige doesn't want him turning into me and in order for that to not to happen he can't be around me. I mean she made it pretty clear that turning into me would be the worst thing ever but news flash I am me, I can't be anyone else. I mean she probably only came back because she tore me apart emotionally and felt guilty because I drove off a cliff." Walter retorted.

" I'm sure Paige cam back because it was the right decision for her and Ralph, as for the crash you can't predict wild animals." Cabe said.

"Don't you get it Cabe there was no coyote I was driving 120mph and all I could hear was Paige telling me that she didn't want her son to become me because turning into me would be so bad. I saw the corner coming up but I didn't turn I made a concious decision to drive over the edge of that cliff. I wish no one had rescued me." Walter half said half shouted.

Paige gasps quietly from where she is stood listening.

"You drove over the edge on purpose? What the hell did you expect the outcome to be huh Walter. You're the smartest person I know but that was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Cabe shouted.

"For starters I wouldn't be here having this argument with you, in fact I wouldn't be here at all and maybe that would have been a good thing because without me in the world everyone's lives would be better off without me. Now if you're done I'd like you to leave." Walter said leaving no room for arguments.

Cabe walks away not knowing what to say before he gets to the back door he stops and turns to look at Walter.

"By the way the stupidest thing I've ever done was falling in love with Paige and believing that maybe Paige could feel the same way about me." Walter said angrily.

Cabe walks out the back door and drives away shaking his head wondering what to do next. Paige slowly walks further into the room but Walter has his back to her he doesn't know she is here. Walter is stood at Paige's desk with his hands resting on it suddenly he grips the desk and flips it over everything on it flies everywhere and smashes.

As he does this Walter screams GOD DAMM IT and starts to kick and punch the overturned desk letting out frustrated screams.

"WALTER STOP YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!" Paige shouts and Walter immediately freezes but doesn't turn around. 

"That's the plan Paige." He muttered but she still heard him.

"Why do you want to intentionally hurt yourself?" Paige questioned softly trying to be gentle as she could see the argument with Cabe had already started stressing his EQ.

"What are you doing here Paige?"Walter questioned roughly.

"I needed to talk to you about Ralph, he thinks you don't like him anymore and he knows you're avoiding him." Paige said.

Walter turned around to face Paige and said. "You made it pretty clear that I wasn't his father so tell him what you want. Just tell him I'm a horrible self absorbed bastard and that i'm no good for him, i'm no good to anybody." Walter said.

"Why are you saying things that that Walter? You're the most smartest, kindest and truthful person I know." Paige said as she stepped closer to Walter.

"Because it's true and I only state facts, people shouldn't be around me i'm no good for them." Walter said.

"What can I do to help?" Paige asked.

"You can't do anything Paige you broke me." Walter shouted.

"Walter I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it. Please let me fix this." Paige said as she reached out to stroke Walters face.

"I'm unfixable." Walter said staring into Paige's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpion

 **AN: So here is chapter 2 finally I'm sorry for the wait guys I knew what I wanted to happen I just couldn't get the words written down. Thanks you for all the reviews they were really nice. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next day Walter stormed into HQ the whole team knew that today would not be a good day to be on the bad side of Walter. Instead of saying good morning to everyone Walter walked past them and into his bedroom, Toby watched the scene unfold and let out a sigh.

"Paige." Toby called out.

"Yeah." Paige said as she approached Toby.

"I think you should talk to Walter and find out what's up with him. You're the only person he probably won't snap at." Toby said watching Paige's facial muscles and body language.

"I'm the last person Walter will want to today." Paige breathed out.

"Will you at least try for the team?" Toby questioned.

"If you really think I'm the best person to talk to him, I'll do it." Paige replied as she made her way towards Walter's bedroom.

Paige knocked on the bedroom door and walked in her breath caught in her throat when she saw Walter without a top on.

"Do we have a case?" Walter asked while putting a t-shirt on and avoiding Paige's eyes.

"Not yet but the team thought I'd be the best person to come ask if you're alright?" Paige replied and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine just overtired so you can tell the team, AKA Toby that everything is fine." Walter said as he pulled out a tie to wear.

"Everything else might be fine but we're not Walter and I know it's my fault that things are messed up between us but we can't go on like this. So i'm going to take some time off to give you space to sort things out in your head and if you decide you're ready to be around me again. (Takes a deep breath) and Ralph I'll be at home." Paige says as she gives Walter's arm a squeeze and heads toward the door.

"You're leaving again?" Walter asked softly.

"No I'm just giving you space if you need me I'm only a phone call away." Paige replied before walking out the door.

Three days later after Paige's phone rings it's Walter she picks up and all she can hear is shouting in the background.

"Paige?" Walter says.

"Walter it's 2 in the morning is everything okay?" Paige asks.

Walter groans before answering. "I'm in trouble."

"where are you? What kind of trouble?" Paige asks as she tries to quickly get dressed.

"Kirkpatrick's bar 110th east. Hurry." Walter mumbles out.

"Why are you at a bar?" Paige asks while getting in her car.

"Doesn't matter why (takes deep breath) can you come get me or not?" Walter replies.

"I'm on my way, are you hurt in any way?" Paige asks speeding off in her car.

"Just a little." Walter replies as the line goes dead.

By the time Paige arrives at her destination she's frantic with worry although Walter is mad with her she could understand his point of view. She knows she hurt him badly and she knows it's her fault that Walter drove off that cliff intentionally, but she is willing to do anything to fix this mess.

It's because she's in love with Walter and hoping beyond hope that somewhere deep down Walter still feels the same about her but she is willing to sacrifice her love if it means he can be fixed and back to his normal self. She gets out of the car and stars searching for Walter but can't find him anywhere, suddenly she spots a lonely figure sitting on the curb.

Paige walks up to the figure and calls out.

"Walter?" Paige asks softly.

The figure turns around and it is Walter she gasps when she sees that Walter is bleeding from his eyebrow, his lip was bust and had a puffy eye which would probably turn into a black eye and His shirt has blood on it. Paige walks up to Walter ready to hug him but he holds up his hand to stop her from approaching and says.

"Just get me out of here."

Paige nods and he follows her to the car, they drive back to Paige's apartment in complete silence. When they finally arrive back at Paige's Walter gets out of the car and goes inside, with Paige following him. Luckily Ralph was at a sleepover and wouldn't be here to witness this because Paige had a feeling that tonight would be explosive.

"Walter please tell me what happened?" Paige asked as Walter sits on the couch.

"Bar fight." He replies nonchalantly and shrugs his shoulders.

Paige is shocked and doesn't know what to say so she just stands there looking at the back of Walter's head until she remembered Walter is injured so she fetches a first aid kit. When she returns she sits next to Walter on the couch and starts cleaning him up.

"It all looks superficial so I don't think you need stitches." Paige says softly as she finishes cleaning Walter up.

"Why did you come get me?" Walter asks as he looks Paige in the eye.

"Because you needed me and I wanted to show you I will always be there for you no matter what." Paige replies softly. "I would like to ask one thing?" Paige continues.

"Sure." Walter replies.

"Why were you in a fight?" Paige asks softly.

"When you have an IQ of 197 It's very hard to shut your brain off and over the years I have found a few methods to shut my brain off even if it is for a brief period. Fighting is one of the things that shut my brain off, tonight I just needed to get out of my own head and stop thinking. You might say it's a stupid thing to do but nobody else understood me until you. You came along and you got me and it felt so good to have someone who understands because nobody understands me like you." Walter said.

"Walt." Paige interrupted.

"I need to get this out. Then you said you were leaving and I felt something I have never felt before, I didn't understand it. Then you told me that you didn't want your son to become me as if i'm some horrible person you couldn't stand to be around and that's when everything became too much. I got in that Ferrari knowing I might not come back and I was okay with that because the one person who understood me suddenly didn't or just didn't want to. It hurt like hell I've never felt like that in my entire life, my brain was on overload and my EQ was all over the place. All I could think of was you telling me you were leaving to be with Drew in Portland and you were taking Ralph with you. It killed me on the inside when I drove over that cliff all I could think about is how happy everyone would be with me gone." Walter said.

"Walter I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." Paige said softly.

"I understand that now and I think we could easily work through this together, if you want to?" Walter asked cautiously.

"I would love to." Paige replied and pulled Walter into a hug which surprisingly he reciprocated.

They let go of each other and sat there in comfortable silence until Walter says.

"I should get going We'll probably have a case to work tomorrow or something."

Before Paige could say anything Walter was up and out of the door, Paige waited another 5 minuets before there was a knock at the door. She got up and answered it. Walter was on the other side.

"You drove me here so if it's okay with you could I stay on your couch until it's a more reasonable hour?" He asks.

"Sure." Paige replies and smirks as she lets Walter in.

"Thanks." he says as they both make there way to the couch.

After sitting there for about 5 minuets in silence Paige says.

"Well I'm guuna head to bed see you in the morning."

Paige notices Walter is zoned out so she kneels in front of him, pulls his face close to hers so they are looking each other in the eyes.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Nothing just can't turn my brain off as usual." Walter replies continuing to look Paige in the eyes.

"You said you have ways of shutting your brain off so other than fighting, what methods have you got?" Paige asks.

"Sex." Walter states while looking Paige in the eyes.

"Oh." Paige breathes out.

Both Paige and Walter stare at each other in the silence, they could still feel the chemistry between them. It had been there since day one and even when things were strained between them, the chemistry was always still there.

 **AN: So I know what I want to happen next but I want to know what you guys want. Will they have sex or will they let this moment slip by like they do all the other times in the show?**


End file.
